The present invention relates to a golf cart, and more specifically to supporting frame structure for a golf cart which supports the golf cart on wheels stably.
FIG. 1 shows a regular golf cart. This structure of golf cart comprises a main rod member, a handlebar connected to the front end of the main rod member, and upper bag cradle and a lower bag cradle respectively mounted on the main rod member for carrying a golf bag, a bracket mounted on the main rod member between the upper bag cradle and the lower bag cradle, two wheel holder frames, two wheels respectively mounted on the wheel holder frames, two supporting frames bilaterally pivotably coupled between the bracket and the wheel holder frames, and two links bilaterally pivotably coupled between the upper bag cradle and the supporting frames. The supporting frames each comprises two frame bars. The frame bars each have a top end respectively pivoted to the bracket by a respective pivot, and a bottom end respectively pivoted to the wheel holder frames by a respective pivot. Because the frame bars form with the bracket and the corresponding wheel holder frame a parallelogram, the connections between the frame bars and the bracket/wheel holder frames wear quickly with use, thereby causing the golf cart unable to be stably moved on the uneven ground surface in a golf course. Furthermore, because a big gap is left between the frame bars of each supporting frame when the golf cart bears a heavy load, the sense of beauty of the golf cart is destroyed.
The present invention has been accomplished to provide a supporting frame structure for a golf cart which eliminates the aforesaid drawbacks. According to the present invention, the supporting frame structure comprises a bracket fixedly mounted on a main rod member of a golf cart, two wheel holder frames each holding a wheel, and two supporting frames respectively pivotably connected between the bracket and the wheel holder frames at two opposite sides of the main rod member by pivot means. The supporting frames each comprises a first frame bar and a second frame bar arranged in parallel. The first frame bar has a beveled peripheral side wall. The second frame bar has a beveled peripheral side wall facing the beveled peripheral side wall of the corresponding first frame bar and spaced from the beveled peripheral side wall of the corresponding first frame bar by a gap. The beveled peripheral side walls of the first frame bars of the supporting frames are forced downwards into close contact with the beveled peripheral side walls of the respective second frame bars to support the golf cart on the wheels when the golf cart is extended out, and a load is carried on the main rod member of the golf cart. Because the beveled peripheral side walls of the first frame bars are matched with the beveled peripheral side walls of the second frame bars respectively, no gap is left between the first frame bars and the second frame bars. Therefore, the sense of beauty of the golf cart is maintained intact when the golf cart is extended out.